


Quack

by MagpieMorality



Series: 5 Wolves AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elijah Babysits, Fluff, Gen, Kid Creativitwins, a bit cracky, it goes well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: from this prompt:I just- I can't get the idea of Elijah being a duck out of my f-ing head
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: 5 Wolves AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655227
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Quack

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt: 
> 
> I just- I can't get the idea of Elijah being a duck out of my f-ing head

Patton runs a hand through his permanently messy hair and keeps on chewing his lip. Elijah is starting to grow impatient, and so are the boys hanging off his second pair of arms, whining to get going already. “And you’re _sure_ it’s alright? You can handle them both?” 

Elijah upgrades ‘impatient’ to ‘ready to murder’. “Yes, _yes_ alright?! Can I please leave now before they pull my arms off?! I don’t have that many to spare!” The twins giggle by his knees and promptly begin to yank on his arms, gleeful at the idea of a new game and unfortunately making Patton bend down to tell them off and try and teach them that pulling is bad. 

They don’t have time for this. Elijah huffs once, the only warning they get before he slips out of the boys’ grasps and spins out into his larger form, groaning with relief at the stretch. “We’re going now, no more discussion,” the Drake says simply, and helps the two little ones up onto his head for the ride, loping off with his smooth gait and flicking the feathery end of his tail in farewell. 

When they get to the lake Elijah just slips straight on it, switching easily to swimming as the water deepens, crocodile-like and quiet through the water. The boys giggle and splash each other when he dips low to the surface, and they pass some time that way. 

Before long the little wolves- human or changeling; they both smell like wolves to him now- beg and plead to get into the water, and Elijah makes for the shallows where there are plenty of reeds to hold onto, curling his long body in a wide arc to form an absolute barrier between the rambunctious children and the rest of the water. 

They are all equally surprised when a family of ducks run out of the thickest part of the reeds, fleeing onto land and quacking in terror at the intrusion of the Drake into their habitat. Elijah snickers, but something even better happens; the boys start to imitate the ducks, howling in glee between their best approximations of quacking. 

“What on earth is going on?” Patton wonders out loud when Elijah tows them back into the clearing in time for lunch, still quacking and waddling around. Elijah might have tired of the joke after the first twenty minutes but Patton will no doubt have to suffer it for far longer. 

Might as well give him a parting gift, the border keeper thinks to himself, grinning a broad, toothy grin that makes Patton instantly suspicious, before barking out a sophisticated and serious sounding “quack”. 

The twins collapse in fits and Elijah just nods his head serenely and turns back into the forest, leaving a thoroughly confused Patton to sort that whole mess out. He’ll be fine- he has the pack on his side- but the thought will still keep Elijah laughing for days. 

At least until the next time he babysits. 


End file.
